Dans la tête d'un vieil homme
by lilicat
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête d'Albus Dumbledore quand il est seul dans son bureau? A quoi peut bien penser un homme ayant autant de responsabilités? Se passe au début du tome 6.


Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu sur le FOF. Le but du jeu est d'écrire un OS à partir d'une photo.

Voici le lien vers la photo relative à cet OS : photo - fictions . forumgratuit . be / (enlever les espaces)

La photo concernée est la N°18.

Merci à Céline96 pour sa relecture.

Disclamer: ni les personnages, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent.

_Cet OS se situe au début du tome 6._

* * *

**Dans la tête d'un vieil homme**.

Assis sur les marches en pierre qui menaient à son bureau, Albus Dumbledore contemplait sans vraiment la voir, la porte de son bureau que Séverus venait de claquer rageusement.

Séverus avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère contre lui. Mais Albus avait foi en lui, il savait qu'une fois sa colère calmée, il comprendrait et accepterait son choix.

C'était son choix, aussi difficile soit-il à faire, il n'en aurait pas fait d'autre. Quitte à mourir, autant choisir de la main de qui. Laisser faire le puissant sortilège qui le consumait ? Pas question, ce serait faire trop d'honneur à Tom. Laisser Drago Malefoy devenir un assassin ? En tant qu'homme, plus encore qu'en tant que directeur, il ne pouvait pas laisser un adolescent d'à peine dix-sept ans endosser un tel rôle sans intervenir. Même si cet adolescent était sur une mauvaise pente, Albus croyait en lui. Drago Malefoy n'était pas le monstre qu'il voulait faire croire, il n'était qu'un adolescent perdu dans une guerre qui le dépassait, essayant de protéger ses parents. Cela ne devrait-il pas être l'inverse? N'était-ce pas le rôle des parents de protéger leurs enfants ? Narcissa avait confié ce rôle à Séverus. Alors son choix était le meilleur choix possible.

En demandant à Séverus de le tuer, il empêcherait le jeune Malefoy de devenir un meurtrier, et permettrait à Séverus de tenir sa promesse envers Narcissa. Cela permettrait aussi à son espion de conserver sa place au sein des mangemorts. Même si plus aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ne lui ferait confiance, il pourrait toujours leur faire parvenir par d'autres biais les informations récoltées. Séverus était plein de ressources, il trouverait un moyen. Oui, Albus avait confiance en lui.

Le vieil homme soupira, il se faisait vieux, trop vieux pour tout ça. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Harry. Encore un adolescent perdu dans une guerre débutée bien avant sa naissance. Le poids qu'il devait porter se faisait plus lourds année après année. Et sa mort ne l'allégerait en rien. Albus le savait. C'était bien pour ça qu'il essayait de préparer au mieux Harry pour la suite. Le jeune homme était fort, il arriverait à assumer son destin, sa mort nécessaire. Albus ne doutait pas qu'il l'affronterait la tête haute. James et Lily pouvaient être fiers de leur fils. Si son hypothèse était exacte, et qu'il survivait, il deviendrait un grand homme. Mais pour ça il fallait qu'Albus ait raison. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le vieil homme eut peur de s'être trompé. Il s'agissait de l'avenir du monde sorcier, mais aussi et surtout de l'avenir d'un jeune homme déjà bien malmené par la vie. Albus espérait vraiment qu'il aurait un avenir resplendissant.

Un vent frais s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, le faisant frissonner. Malgré le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel, le temps était frais en cette fin de septembre. Le directeur se leva difficilement. Outre le sortilège qui lui paralysait la main et engourdissait son bras, ses rhumatismes se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Il pleuvrait probablement demain, peut-être même dès ce soir. Heureusement que Mme Pomfresh avait de bons onguents, il ne supporterait pas d'avoir à marcher avec une canne. Il avait sa fierté quand même. Et puis avec une canne il serait moins crédible en tant que grand chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Albus sourit en s'imaginant ainsi puis rit doucement en se visualisant avec un déambulateur. Il avait découvert cet objet moldu en allant rencontrer la famille de la jeune Eloïse Bretchet qui avait intégré Poudlard cette année. La grand-mère de la jeune fille se déplaçait avec ce drôle d'engin, et cela avait attisé sa curiosité. Curiosité que l'octogénaire, charmante soit dit en passant, s'était fait un plaisir d'assouvir. Vraiment les moldus étaient ingénieux. Très ingénieux.

En refermant la fenêtre, Albus vit un groupe d'élève se dirigeant vers les serres. Des Poufsouffles et des Serpentards si ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. Si sa mémoire était bonne, c'étaient les septièmes années qui avaient cours de botanique à cette heure là. Le directeur fronça les sourcils, inquiet pour l'avenir de ces jeunes gens. Combien parmi eux souffriraient des actes de Tom et ses sbires ? Il y en auraient-ils pour les rejoindre ? Il espérait que non, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il y avait fort à parier que certains d'entre eux prendraient la marque des ténèbres dès leur sortie de l'école. Contraints et forcés pour quelques uns, volontairement pour d'autres. Le jeune Malefoy l'avait déjà lui, combien suivront ses traces ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas protéger tout le monde, ni obliger les gens à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait déjà le jeune Potter et l'Ordre à gérer, sans oublier ses obligations de directeur de Poudlard, c'était bien assez pour son grand âge.

Albus sursauta quand Fumsek s'ébroua en piaillant. Cet oiseau aurait sa peau un jour. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris le jour où il l'avait trouvé, de vouloir le garder ? Bon un phénix ça avait plus de classe qu'un hibou, mais ça passe moins inaperçu. Déjà dans le monde sorcier c'était suffisamment rare pour être remarqué, alors dans le monde moldu, n'en parlons pas. Pas pratique pour envoyer son courrier. Quand Fumsek acceptait de le faire! Parce que cet oiseau avait son petit caractère et n'appréciait pas d'être pris pour un facteur. Mais il l'aimait ce piaf de malheur. Il lui était fidèle et il pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour lui faire la morale quand c'était nécessaire. A son âge, se faire remonter les bretelles comme un gamin par un oiseau ! Avait-on idée !

Enfin il préférait que ce soit Fumsek que Minerva. Minerva pouvait être effrayante quand elle voulait. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où elle avait sermonné James Potter pour la mauvaise blague qu'il avait faite à Séverus. Rien qu'à y repenser ses cheveux se dressaient sur son crâne. Il était certain que le père d'Harry aurait préféré affronter une armée de harpies en colère plutôt que de subir ce sermon. Minerva était tellement en colère que ses lunettes et son chignon étaient de travers. Séverus lui-même avait compati. Et il lui en fallait beaucoup, surtout vu les circonstances. Albus était persuadé que le portrait de la matriarche de la famille Black aurait peur devant une Minerva en colère. Il regretta de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, la vie dans la maison square Grimmauld aurait probablement été plus simple et agréable sans les cris de cet horrible portrait.

Rejoignant son bureau, Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir et en sorti sa bonbonnière pour y prendre une de ces douceurs au citron qu'il aimait tant. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il semblait être le seul à les aimer. C'était très bon ces petites choses là! Ça soulageait la gorge quand elle était irritée, ça enlevait le mauvais goût quand il avait pris une dragée surprise au goût poubelle, ça rafraîchissait l'haleine, bref ça ne faisait que de bonnes choses. Franchement les gens ne savaient pas ce qu'ils rataient. Et puis ça lui rappelait sa grand-mère. La vieille dame adorait ça et lui en offrait à chaque fois que son frère, sa sœur et lui venaient lui rendre visite. Elle disait que c'était le meilleur remède contre la morosité et la « vieillerie ».

Albus comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, maintenant qu'il avait atteint un âge si avancé. La « vieillerie » n'était pas toujours facile à vivre. Il se fatiguait plus vite qu'avant, il appréciait beaucoup d'ailleurs ses petites siestes quotidiennes. Même si elles étaient régulièrement interrompues par des élèves renvoyés de leurs cours. Il devait faire plus attention à ce qu'il mangeait aussi. Il prenait vite du poids et si plus jeune il n'avait aucune difficulté à garder sa ligne, ce n'était plus le cas. Il devait d'ailleurs perdre les deux kilos qu'il avait pris durant l'été. Il appréciait par contre le blanc de ses cheveux et de sa barbe, il trouvait que ça lui donnait des airs de Père Noël, ce qu'il trouvait particulièrement réjouissant. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il essaye de s'acheter des robes rouges. Il était certain que ça lui irait bien au teint.

Contournant son bureau le directeur contempla les portraits de ses prédécesseurs. La plupart dormaient ou étaient absents. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Ils pouvaient être particulièrement bruyants, surtout quand ils se disputaient entre eux. Chacun défendant son avis avec virulence. Tant de virulence qu'Albus s'attendait à tout moment à ce que leurs cadres se décrochent du mur. Il se demanda alors si son portrait serait aussi bruyant et vindicatif. Il l'espérait. Il n'y avait pas de raison que lui ai subi tout ça sans se venger sur ses successeurs. Surtout si comme il le pensait Séverus devenait le prochain directeur de Poudlard. Il pourrait le taquiner un peu. Oui ce serait plaisant.

Suçotant sa friandise, Albus s'assit dans son confortable fauteuil et, après une caresse à Fumsek, sortit sa plume pour écrire. Halloween approchant, il devait organiser cette journée, et qui mieux que les jumeaux Weasley pourraient l'aider ? Ces deux là avaient toujours pleins d'idées toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Son grand regret était de ne pas avoir été là pour assister à leur départ de l'école. Séverus avait accepté, après d'âpres négociations, de lui montrer à travers sa pensine son souvenir de l'évènement, mais il aurait préféré le voir de ses propres yeux. C'est avec un sourire qu'il entreprit de leur écrire. Son grand âge avait un avantage, on lui pardonnait plus facilement ses petites excentricités.


End file.
